


at the gates of hell i lie

by Sighned_Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breeding, Explicit Sex, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Harmony & Co's The Harmony Shag-A-Thon, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kink, Kissing, Lingerie, Porn With Plot, Post Hogwarts, Post War, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, What Have I Done, happy valentines day, hermione's excellent research skills, married, no beta we die like men, parenting, talking dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighned_Anonymous/pseuds/Sighned_Anonymous
Summary: Hermione knows there's something more to Harry's gaze.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 286
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2020





	at the gates of hell i lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FirewhiskySoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirewhiskySoul/gifts).



> i've never done a kink fic so ya here u go

Hermione was twenty-seven when they got pregnant for the first time. That was when they learned about Harry’s secret.

As two healthy adults, the Potters regularly participated in coitus, even being more explorative than most of their friends – save Luna and Rolf. Early in Hermione’s pregnancy, there had been no difference in Harry’s behavior. The two continued their normal sexual proclivities, perhaps with less aggression from Harry and no adventures on hard surfaces such as Harry’s office desk.

Hermione’s belly had been mostly flat, with only the slightest curve for most of the first and part of the second trimester. And then one day the pair woke up and it seemed like the swell of her abdomen had grown overnight.

It started as a simple fascination.

Questions such as, “Does it hurt?” and “Can you feel him?” became a norm.

Harry did everything he could to interact with her belly, and not necessarily with their baby. She caught him staring multiple times a day, and when they showered together he spent an extra long time rubbing the soft flannel across where she had begun to swell. He took immense joy from rubbing a stretch mark prevention potion from Lavender and Parvati’s beauty salon on her belly and her breasts. Three times she had woken to him gazing stupidly at her belly.

Things begun to change in their sex life when Hermione begun her sixth month of pregnancy. Her once barely there bump was round and proud. She carried high and with her tiny stature, her belly was still smaller than she had seen Ginny’s become six months earlier.

When they joined Harry’s eyes were glued to her belly. He became obsessed with the browning of her areolas and the veins that had become more prominent in her breasts. Her liked to run his fingers over the smooth golden tan skin of her belly, obsessed with the way it rippled during sex. He couldn’t get enough of positions where he could look at her. Gone were the days of missionary and doggy style. Harry preferred her on top, facing him, or her seated in his lap. Sometimes he even moved into her from behind as they lay side by side.

Finally, Hermione had had enough of him pinching her sensitive nipples and the unrelenting staring while she slept. She did what she did best. She went to do research.

Harry was on an overnight auror expedition with Neville and Dean. So she powered up her computer and started with the most basic questions she could ask.  _ Why does my husband like my belly + pregnancy _ ?

She stumbled upon mostly message boards, and yahoo answers of women saying that their husbands appreciated and were invested in their baby.

Hermione, though she accepted that this was a valid answer, did not think it applied to her question. Nor did it answer the spirit of her question. She bit her lip and paused, well aware of the possibility that her next google search may lead her in an odd direction.  _ Husband likes my belly during sex + pregnancy. _

The first two links were pornography, but the third looked promising.

> _ My husband gets turned on by me being pregnant, and anything involved with it. _
> 
> _ In the last months and a half I have noticed that my husband has become even more entranced by my pregnancy than he was before. Just yesterday when we were having sex he told me that he couldn’t wait to fuck another baby into me. At first I was shocked but then- _

Hermione read the blog post through twice and then sat back, hand on her belly as their son gave a sharp kick. Some men were attracted to pregnancy, she had learned. And it was a very common fetish. Hermione didn’t know how to feel about this.

On one hand, she was surprised that Harry was one of the men that the post had mentioned. On the other, she thought it made complete sense. Harry was an orphan who only wanted a family. When he saw her belly he saw exactly what he wanted. Of  _ course  _ he was attracted to her bump. On top of that, she thought it made sense for men to be attracted to women who were pregnant with their offspring. After all, she considered, reproducing was a biological imperative, and if men weren’t attracted to women who were with child then they may not want to impregnate their women again. And that would be biologically counterproductive.

As she thought this she fell into a deep hole on the internet, researching pregnancy fetishes. As she sipped her tea hours later, she accepted three things.

  1. Her husband was more sexually attracted to her because of her baby bump.
  2. Sexualization of pregnant women was far more common than not.
  3. When she thought of Harry while reading the posts, she became wet.



* * *

That afternoon she left the Potter Estate on a mission. She had just finished brewing a potion that allowed a woman’s milk to come in earlier than expected. Rather than waiting until the baby was born, Hermione brewed the potion and downed it quickly to prepare for the evening. Her breasts began to tingle and that’s when Hermione knew she was entirely committed. She had spent some time trying to figure out how she would show her support for Harry, and this had been the conclusion.

She had floo’d to their flat in London, where they had lived before they were expecting. They kept the apartment for various reasons, but the moment Harry had found out that she was pregnant he had sped up his plans to rebuild Pottermoore. The property had fallen into disarray after years of disuse. A small fortune later, the home was fully updated with a muggle space where their favorite electronics were able to work.

From their flat she had taken a short tube ride from Kensington towards Tottenham Court Road. The entire time she was buzzing with energy, excited but terrified someone would catch the prim, proper, Hermione Granger, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at a sex shop. She had briefly toyed with visiting a lingerie shop, but her nature had forced her to decide that if she was going to support her husband’s fetish she had to do it all the way. She quickly entered the shop where the shop assistant took a look at her and then asked for her ID.

She felt her cheeks heat up, thankful that her golden skin hid her flush and quickly passed over her muggle ID. She thanked herself for her own foresight to bring this particular ID, which stated her first and last name rather than her married title. Her magical ID said Hermione Jane, Duchess of Pottermoore and she imagined how terrible that would have gone over.

She rushed from the entrance, desperate to move from the doorway. And then she swallowed at what she saw in front of her. This section was pretty tame, mostly lingerie and wigs. Another shop associate approached her and Hermione internally begged that she wouldn’t say anything.

“The maternity lingerie is in that corner,” the girl said with a smile.

Hermione mumbled a thanks, mortified but fascinated by what she saw.

“The Christmas set has been popular,” the shop girl said cheerfully, “It includes ouvert style panties. Would you like me to size you? I would guess you would fit in the size small panties and the 32F top.”

Hermione nearly choked. After years of simply applying a support charm, Hermione hadn’t bothered to have her breasts measured. The only reason that she even paid attention to her breasts now was that they hid begin to slightly leak.

“Surely an F is-“

The girl laughed quietly, “Haven’t been measured recently, have you? An F is quite average for a pregnant woman of your build. Why just yesterday I sold a 36G to a woman a bit taller than you.”

“Uh… alright. Could I try the top on?”

The girl picked out two sizes in the set, as well as a stack of other lingerie that Hermione hadn’t even had the time to glance at and shuffled her into the dressing room to measure her.

“Oh, I haven’t got a bra on-”

The girl looked taken aback, “That’s no matter. But, I must say you have an excellent chest if you aren’t wearing a bra for support.”

Hermione mumbled in reply.

“Just as I thought,” the girl nodded, “I’ll leave you to try these all on.”

Thirty minutes later, Hermione had two teddies, several matching panty and bra sets, and one satin thing she didn’t even think she could wear without being mortified.

She paid with her Gringotts card and presented a reusable bag for her purchases so that no one would know she was carrying lingerie, and made her back to Pottermoore in haste.

As she stepped out of the floo she was surprised to see a red auror cloak hung on the floo rack.

_ Shit! _

“Mi, is that you?” called a voice and she quickly shoved the contents of her bag into the first floor laundry chute where they would be cleaned immediately by the elves.

A messy dark head became visible.

“You’re home early!” Hermione exclaimed, moving towards him.

“Yeah,” Harry admitted as he leaned in to kiss her, “I took an earlier portkey from Vienna. Dean and Neville offered to clean up and do paperwork so I could see you.”

He put his hand on her belly and the baby kicked. “How was your day?”

“It was nice. I’m glad I took the extra maternity leave.”

“Me too,” Harry said, “And I guess this is a good time to tell my boss that I will be taking the offered paternity leave.”

Hermione smiled, “Granted, Head Auror Potter.”

“I’m going to cook dinner. Why don’t you go relax and I’ll call you when it’s ready?”

Hermione only imagined how the Potter elves would feel about Harry in the kitchen.

“Alright,” Hermione agreed, “I’ve got to take a shower.”

Harry gave her another peck and it was all she could think about as she showered. She used her special stuff, the expensive products that Lavender and Parvati had gifted her from their shop on her birthday. After a quick depilatory charm the hot water was flowing. The soap smelled like gardenia and jasmine, and the hair conditioner that she ran through her wet hair with a comb smelled like roses. 

Having seen Hermione’s daily hair stress at Hogwarts, one of the first products that Brown and Patil’s Lotions and Potions had released was a miracle hair potion that they had forced her to try at least a dozen times before finalizing the formula. It was a slippery, coconut oil-based conditioner packed with hydrators and soothers in a package that boasted it was “Hermione Granger Approved.” That had made Hermione want to bang her head against the wall, but she had done it to help her roommates get their business going. 

When she stepped out of the shower, she slathered herself in the lotion that matched her soap. While her hair was still stopping wet she pressed the water out with a cotton flannel and then squeezed an ample amount of the Sleakeazy’s bottle she and Harry shared. 

Was it odd to put this much effort into her looks when she was seducing her husband naked? She shook the thought away and walked into her room. As her hair, she stood in front of her underwear drawer for only a moment before she opened it.

As she suspected, her new purchases were clean and, in the drawer, folded neatly. She swallowed and before she could lose her Gryffindor courage, she grabbed the white ouvert panties and matching brassiere. She looked in the mirror as she clipped it and put her head in her hands for a moment. This particular bra had been recommended by the sales assistant. It was a white half cup balconette bra. In combination with her support charm, her breasts were supported. But her nipples! Her nipples and above were all visible. Only the bottom half of her breasts had an unlined lace.

She quickly grabbed one of her favorite white long sleeve shirts and threw it over her head, careful not to disturb her hair.

Her nipples were obviously noticeable, not like the support charm which smoothed everything out under robes. Hermione swallowed again before turning away and pulling on a pair of jeans and rushing down the stairs.

* * *

“Perfect timing,” Harry said as he heard her approach, “I just finished the carbonar-ah!”

_ Merlin, she is beautiful. _

His eyes lingered to her belly where her belly button had popped. And her titties. Fuck. Her nipples-

He cleared his throat, “Would you prefer tea or pumpkin juice, Mi?”

“Tea, please,” Hermione said as she saddled up beside him for a kiss.

Was it just his imagination or were her nipples hard as a rock?

“Why don’t you tell me about how your expedition went?” Hermione asked as she ate her penne.

“Standard. No injuries and no deviations from the plan. That’s probably why Neville volunteered to do the paperwork.”

The two ate, discussing work, and eventually Hermione brought up the baby.

“Winky and I found your father’s travel bassinet. And Ron and George are coming over the day after tomorrow to help put together the crib we bought at Harrod’s.”

Harry snorted, “Does Ron know we’ve to put it together without magic?”

Hermione smiled mischievously, “Well  _ I  _ certainly didn’t tell him.”

“You’re terrible,” Harry laughed into his water.

Hermione finished her meal and before she had a chance to do anything her plate disappeared. Harry’s followed shortly.

“I’ve got a surprise for you upstairs,” Hermione said, leaning forward.

Harry’s mouth dried up as he saw the way her breasts pushed together when she leaned.

“Come up in five minutes.”

She scampered up the stairs as fast as she could with her belly in the way and Harry’s eyes nearly glazed over. He wasn’t dumb. Hermione had something sexual planned, or else she wouldn’t be running to their bedroom. And she had seen her try to hide her shopping bag earlier. Gryffindor courageous she was, sneaky Slytherin she (usually) was not.

Harry leaned on the dinner table and paused as he waited for the five minutes to pass.

Had she finally noticed?

Harry shook that thought away completely. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age would _never_ be interested in kink. She was too _good_ ; too _pure_. Hermione had had people who loved her her entire life. She wasn’t damaged the way he was.

He was fifteen when he realized that he was different than the other boys in his dorm.

The summer after fifth year, he had returned to Privet drive and had had his first interaction with a pregnant woman. The girl two houses down, Claire, her name was, had come home from sixth form pregnant. Vernon and Petunia had cursed her up and down as a disgrace on the neighborhood and as a slut for getting pregnant without being married.

He’d been mowing the lawn when he saw her belly. It was perfectly round, and when the child kicked there was an outline of a foot.

Harry was fascinated.

At first he thought that it was normal. He mentioned to Dudley that he thought Claire was quite pretty and Dudley, rather politely for him, had disagreed.

“She’s up the duff though, isn’t she?” He had shuddered and Harry had silenced the feelings in his heart. From then on, when he dreamed of Hermione at night she was always pregnant, with a little belly, tiny just like her.

Even when he and Ginny had had sex when they briefly dated, he had never felt as attracted to her sexually or emotionally as he did to Hermione. Ginny was thin, athletic, and boyish. He liked her well enough, but she didn’t have the hips that Harry found so attractive, or the rounded breasts that made him salivate. Hermione had wider hips that dipped from her waist, perfect for making babies, and breasts that were a heaving handful, with space for a baby to grab. Hermione was  _ the one _ .

But Hermione hadn’t wanted him. She was interested in Ron. After Ron left them in their darkest period of time, Harry finally had a chance. For once in his life, he decided that he would be selfish. He wanted Hermione. He wanted her more than anything in the world. And she wanted him back. So he took her. He held on, and he never let go.

But if she knew about his fantasies, the way he had touched himself thinking of her bouncing on him, with her breasts leaking milk — no.

He cast a  _ tempus  _ charm and started the journey up the stairs, heart racing in anticipation. Just the thought of having sex with Hermione with her belly pressing between them was making him painfully hard.

When he opened the door Hermione was sitting on the bed wearing a silken number that framed her belly, leaving it exposed. From the way her legs were tucked to the side one away from the other he could see the lips of her pussy glistening in her crotchless panties. Her bra only covered the bottom half of her breasts, exposing her nipples and highlighting the darkened areola.

“Um, Hermione-” he breathed hesitantly, unsure if he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing.

She placed a hand on her belly and used the other to squirt oil onto her belly that she massaged across her bump. The skin rippled as their son changed position.

Harry blinked.  _ Fuck. _

But he did not move forward. Apparently he had hesitated too long because his wife began to turn red across her chest and started to shift to cover herself up.

“I thought you… I thought you liked – oh my god. I’m so embarrassed.” She buried her face in her hands and that’s when Harry realized.  _ Hermione knew and she was okay with it. _

He rushed towards her, “Please don’t cry, Mi. I can’t stand it when you cry.”

“I’m so embarrassed,” Hermione wailed into her hands.

He gently pulled her fingers away, “No, sweetheart, don’t be. You – you’re perfect.”

She sniffled and looked up, “Really? You think so?”

Harry leaned in and kissed her softly, “I  _ know  _ so. And look at how sweet you are, pretty girl. You did this all for me?”

Hermione looked a bit shyer than she had before and then nodded hesitantly, “Do you like it?”

Harry grinned, “I love it!” And then he moved his hand to her belly where he began to massage the oil into her belly.

“You love my bump,” Hermione said, without accusations, “Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at it.”

Harry felt his face begin to heat, “Guilty as charged.”

Hermione smiled and pulled on his trousers which he eagerly took as a signal to unbutton his shirt as he kissed her.

“I have a special present for you,” Hermione whispered as she felt his cock begin to brush against her leg.

“More than this perfect present?” he asked as he ambled one of his hands towards her cunt.

He felt more than saw her move her fingers towards her nipples. A few hard presses later he saw white droplets fall from her nipples. It was milk, and he knew from the baby books it shouldn’t be there yet.

He didn’t know if it was possible for him to become any harder until that moment.

“You did this just for me?” Harry asked as his eyes began to mist over.

Hermione smiled sweetly and then nodded. “I would do anything for you, Harry. I love you.”

Harry kissed her hard and then pressed his forehead to hers, “I love you, Mi. Especially this pretty pussy and your sweet bump.”

Hermione  _ did  _ blush then, and he chuckled as she shifted under him.

“Are you going to let me fuck you, pretty girl?”

Hermione nodded and then let out a light gasp when she felt Harry press his fingers into her again.

Harry wasn’t sure he had ever found Hermione this attractive. Of course, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And she was sweet and kind, and she  _ loved  _ him. Hermione was attractive because she was  _ Hermione _ . She took care of him. But this -  _ this _ .

Perhaps that is why Harry found her so sexy. Perhaps her motherly nature was the principal reason he found her so irresistible. Perhaps it was even the reason he found pregnancy so beautiful, because Hermione made him see motherhood.

“Harry,” Hermione whispered into his ear. It made him shiver. “I love you."

* * *

The minute she saw Harry’s eyes dilate; she knew her theory had been right. And it felt nice. Harry wanted her, found her beautiful when her ankles were swollen, and her breasts were veiny.

“Hey, Harry?”

“Yeah, pretty girl?” he asked as she held in a soft moan. His fingers were hitting her mesh of nerves and it took everything in her to even think.

“Do you know what breast milk tastes like?”

She heard him choke and watched as his eyes unfocused.

“You- you would let me…?”

Hermione smiled radiantly, “I trust you with my life, Harry. Both of our lives.” She put a hand to her belly, and his eyes followed the movement.

At that moment Hermione wondered how it had taken her so long to recognize how Harry felt. How had she not noticed, even before they had become pregnant? The way he talked about their future children, about how much he loved her, and loved their baby?

She sniffled a bit and Harry looked up alarmed. “Mi? What’s wrong? I’m sorry. I- We don’t have to-”

“No, you silly man,” she cried smacking his chest, “I just love you. And I- Harry we’re going to have a  _ baby _ . We’re going to be a family.”

He gave out a relieved sigh and then smiled, kissing her on both of her cheeks. “Because of  _ you _ . You’re beautiful. And perfect. You’re growing us a  _ baby _ . A little Potter.”

Hermione giggled, tears forgotten, “You helped! It takes two, you know.”

“I  _ do  _ know. I remember,” Harry replied with a grin.

Hermione’s face became more focused, “I would like an orgasm, please.”

Harry snorted, “One orgasm,  _ coming up _ .” He ducked his head and then Hermione couldn’t see much past her belly except a little black tuft of hair.

“More than one, please,” Hermione demanded.

She felt him smile against her skin as he kissed her thighs.

“What kind of husband would I be if I only gave you  _ one  _ orgasm?” Harry asked in mock horror.

“Oh get on with-  _ uhhh. _ ”

Hermione wondered  _ why _ Harry was  _ so  _ talented with his tongue. At one point she thought it was his parseltongue ability, but she had never confirmed whether or not it made a difference. Either way, Harry was talented, and Hermione once again thanked her exceptionally good luck in finding a kind, and attractive husband who was talented in many ways.

And Harry was  _ talented _ . His tongue was perfect. He wasn’t just focused on one part of her, but  _ everywhere _ . He bit her clit lightly and she thought perhaps her nipples had become even harder, if it was possible. Her fingers clutched at his hair and she gripped tightly. Her back was slightly rising and she let out a soft cry.

“Louder, pretty girl,” Harry crowed, “I can feel you’re almost there. You’re doing that thing you do, Mi.”

And then he pushed his finger in next to his tongue and the coil that Hermione had felt tightening was frighteningly close to exploding.

He curled his finger and she nearly ripped his hair out.

“Easy,” Harry whispered as her toes curled and her labia quivered. He rubbed her belly, calming her as she came down from her orgasmic high. Her nipples were painfully tight, and breasts painfully full, and she felt warmer than she had in a long while. Safe. Comfortable. Loved.

As she panted he continued to trace his fingers across her belly and she hauled herself onto her forearms so she could finally look at him. And then she pulled him in for a kiss.

That orgasm had made her even hungrier for him than before.

That’s when she felt Harry’s fingers slide across her breasts. It felt slippery, wet. When she realized her breasts were leaking, she felt embarrassed. But it was brief. This was what Harry wanted. This is what he liked. He  _ loved  _ her. He  _ wanted  _ her. And he wanted her as she was now.

“I love you,” she whispered again as he kissed down her neck.

“I love  _ you _ ,” he replied, “I love  _ both  _ of you.”

His fingers tickled across her belly and she felt his hardness rub against her leg. She thought he might be harder than he had ever been before. His lips wrapped around her nipple, and she felt his teeth bite gently and a sensation she had never felt before came over her. It felt good. It wouldn’t make her come, surely, but it felt nice, pleasant, like sunshine on her face.

“It’s sweet,” Harry said in wonderment as he pulled away.

He looked cute, Hermione considered, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed in excitement.

“Of course,” Hermione replied, carding her fingers through his hair, “Breast milk is mostly made of lactose.” She paused, “Did you like it?”

Harry ran his hand across her belly again, “Yeah. But if you don’t, that’s okay.”

Hermione was simultaneously struck by his sweetness and saddened. He always considered her feelings,  _ always _ . But, he was afraid she would reject him. And she would _ never _ do that.

“I like it because you like it. Now, fuck me.”

He snorted, “Always so direct about what you want, Lady Potter.” Harry pulled gently at her thighs, raising them up to rest on his shoulders as she leaned flat on her back. She was excited,  _ horny _ .

She watched as his hands held her breasts. She had always loved his hands, but she had never thought about them the way she was now. His fingers, calloused from Quidditch, long and lean. His palms, slightly scarred from his childhood, but smooth from years of holding her hand. The back of his left hand holding a scar that she hated as much as he hated the one on her arm.

He massaged her breasts, plucking at her nipples lightly. She swallowed, and her vagina tightened, clutching around nothing. 

“Please,” she said, looking into his eyes. They were so green. He was beautiful.

“Alright,” he smiled, holding his palm to her cheek.

She moved her hand to hold onto the back of his and watched as his other arm gripped to their headboard.

His fingers fumbled to his cock, and she felt rather than saw as his head rubbed against her labia. And then he slipped in, slowly, painfully.

She bit her lip and suppressed a groan as she felt him seat fully within her.

And then he moved. They were slow, powerful strides, broken up by the shots of pleasure she felt as his lower chest moved against her clit. She could feel it coming again. How was he so incredible?

“Merlin, you’re tight,” he gasped as his movements became faster.

“Ah,” she started, eyes closing, “I’m going to-” and then she let out a moan as she experienced her second orgasm of the night.

She felt him pound faster, more erratically and as she opened her eyes she saw him close his, stiffening as she felt a sticky wetness fill her.

He moved to his side, swallowing, gasping for air, and his hand moved to rest on her belly. And he kissed her.

She moved closer into his side, and he wrapped his arm under her back.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his eye welling with a single tear, “ _ Thank you _ .”

She put her fingers to his face, memorizing the lines and the shape and the softness.

“Don’t thank me.”

He smiled slightly, “ _ Thank you _ .”

She sat up, moving her weight to sit on his chest, “I should be thanking  _ you _ .”

“For what?” Harry wondered as his fingers slid across her belly.

“I was afraid you would find it gross.  _ Me  _ gross.”

Harry’s face became determined.

“Never. I love you. I love everything about you.”

Hermione leaned down until her belly was resting on his chest, “I know. That’s why  _ I  _ love  _ you _ . Even though you’ve never read  _ Hogwarts, A History _ .”

Harry sighed.

“The baby has heard it aloud twice! And you’ve still never read it.”

Harry’s face became playful and he smirked a little, “I might consider reading it. If you’ll give me some motivation.”

Hermione grinned, “I might have something to get you going. And maybe, something for when you finish.”

“Is that so?” Harry asked, fingers creeping back towards her breasts from her belly.

“Well, this wasn’t the  _ only  _ outfit I bought.”

Harry leaned in for a kiss, “Well, I guess I’d better start reading.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh ya i did that i guess


End file.
